Madison Satomi
Name: Satomi, Madison Gender: Female Age: 15 Grade: 10th Grade Extra Curricular Activity: Guitar playing, poetry, writing, sketching, skating, and playing in her band, Kerosene. School: Bojangles High School Appearance: Long straight hair which is dyed purple, big grey eyes, cute round face, small upturned nose and small mouth with plump lips, she's really thin, and has long arms with long fingers and she also has long legs. She wears ripped jeans and black band shirts. she also has the left side of her lower lip pierced and she has her tongue pierced. Biography: Born May 5th 19 1990, in japan, she had a fairly good childhood. She did ballet, she enjoyed all types of girlish activities, but then one day, she was about 14 her parents decided that they were moving to America. More Specifically California, Los Angles. She felt like she didn't belong right away. No one would be her friend. Of course being the new girl was terribly stressing. All that could get her through the day at school was knowing that once she got home she'd be able to call her bestfriend, who still lived in Japan, and tell her how horrible her day was and how much she missed Japan. Slowly as the days passed her friend called less and less until it had been 2 months since she last called. Madison needed an oulet for her frustraion. School was bad, people teased her because when she spoke she had a heavy asian accent. Her parents seemed to always be mad and always screamed at her. She no longer felt like her self. One day when she was listening to the radio and this song came on. She had heard nothing like this before, loud guitars insane drumming and the singer screaming. it was punk rock. that was her outlet. Things began to get a little better. School was still a bitch and her parents still screamed but at least she had punk. She started to look more and more like a punk as months passed she even got piercings on her tongue and the left side of her lower lip, she dyed her long hair purple and dressed in ripped jeans and band shirts. Her parent were on her case every single minute of the day, Especially since she started to hang out with the local punk gang that was notorious for causeing trouble, but eventually her parents just gave up. Madison had given up on her life long dream of being an elementary school teacher. She no longer cared for anything, except for her music. To make matters worse her father died in a car accident. The pain she felt drove her to experiment with drugs. She quit though because she didn't really like them. Entering high school she had a reputation for causing trouble, which made the kids stay away from her. She was once again a loner. She didn't care because usually she just showed up on a whim.all she had now was her mother who was a very depressed woman and seemed to only live to scream at Madsion and cry, The Gang, and her band which consisted of the people in her gang (she plays guitar) and that was all that she needed. Any piece of innocence she had left, died, she closed up her heart and it became hard and cold as stone. When her father died her heart died as well. Other: has no remorse. Heart Hardened will kill and has possibly killed. Number: G68 Weapon: Metal Pole Conclusion: This girl and her history would leave me feeling blue, if it weren't for the fact that she's a punk, and I HATE PUNKS. As such, she leaves me feeling green; nauseated that is, and I don't see her lasting very long if she decides to be distant and a loner. Thank goodness. Shame she wasn't on the plane, then we might be plus one boy and down one girl instead... Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Jason Andrews Collected Weaponry: Metal Pole (issued weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-Game Evaluation: Waking up directly after the second announcement, Madison spent her time on the island wandering around in search of any of her fellow students. Her search lead her to the small house, where Ryan Ashmore had just fled from "player" Jason Andrews. Madison pushed open the door of the small house only to be showered with a barrage of bullets from Jason's gun. Unfortunately for Madison, the bullets did not do her in, so Jason took it upon himself to see that her life was ended. Stealing her metal pole, Jason proceeded to bash the girl's face in with it, not stopping until she no longer moved and was nothing more than a shell of what she used to be. Post-Game Evaluation: Madison sought out friendship in the game, only to find that "trust" was a word that had all but left the students' vocabulary during their time on the island. Perhaps if she had been more careful, she would not have met her end the way that she did. I suppose it's just the luck of the draw. Had she encountered Ashmore moments earlier, he might have spared her life. Instead, she encountered Andrews, who was out to win. Other/Trivia Threads The following is a list of threads that contained Madison Satomi, in order from beginning to end. *...Starin' Down the Barrel of a .45... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Madison Satomi. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students